Ma'am
by Padawan Maxine Skywalker
Summary: Steve Rogers had wanted to join the army for a very long time, for various reasons. One was that he hoped to meet his soulmate.


Steven Grant Rogers had many reasons for wanting to join the army. His father had served. His best friend was serving. He was a patriotic American citizen. He wanted to do his part. And he just might meet his soulmate.

Steve loved staring at his words. He had spent much of his youth staring at them. They were a bright red and a beautiful cursive. They rested on top of his right thigh, just above his thigh. _Recruits, attention! Gentlemen, I'm Agent Carter. I supervise all operations in this division._ His ma always told him that his words were special. He was lucky. He had a name. There was someone out there just for him. Someone who would love him for who he was. And that was something beautiful. Steve also knew that his words worried his ma. She was scared she would lose him to war, like she had his father.

Later, after his mother had passed, Steve thought they were proof that one day he would get in. He would get to serve. It was one of the reasons he wouldn't give up, no matter how many times he was rejected, no matter how much Bucky begged him to stop.

When he finally heard those words, he thought he might shout for joy. This was his soulmate. Unfortunately, when he finally spoke to her, she didn't recognize him. That likely was his fault, given that all he said was _ma'am._ That was probably something she heard often. He tried to tell her on that car ride, the one to the secret facility, but he got too nervous to tell her directly, settling instead for dropping hints. Then Hydra sent their agent in, and Erksine was killed. It wasn't until nearly a week later that he got a chance to talk to her.

They were alone, something that seemed to rarely happen. Steve had taken to sketching her, but was having trouble focusing. Eventually, he gave up, dropping his sketchbook and nub of charcoal on to his lap.

"Hey- uh- Agent Carter."

"Please, Steve. Call me Peggy."

"Peggy then. If you don't mind me asking, what are your words?"

Peggy stared at him, an odd expression covering her face. Steve internally groaned. He should have known better. It was really rude to-

"Word."

"Pardon?"

"I don't have words. I have a word."

"Oh."

Peggy sighed and undid the buttons on her right sleeve cuff. There, on her wrist in a cobalt blue, was the word _Ma'am._ She allowed Steve to stare for a moment, before redoing the buttons. They sat in silence for a moment, Steve feeling more than a bit uncomfortable. Finally, Peggy spoke.

"Why did you want to know?"

"Pardon?"

"Why did you want to know what my words are?"

"I think you might be my soulmate."

Peggy turned to face him .

"Why do you say that?"

"You said my words."

There was another moment of silence between them.

"May I see?"

"I- well- they're not really in place to show company."

"Where are they?"

Steve shifted uncomfortably.

"My thigh."

"Pants off, Solider."

"I- WHAT?!"

"Pants off. I want to see."

"I- alright."

Steve fumbled with his belt buckle, allowing his pants to fall to the top of his boots. He shifted uncomfortably as Peggy stared, reading the words on his thigh.

"You _are_ my soulmate."

"Yes." Steve agreed as he redressed himself.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"It's like what I said in the automobile. It just seemed so daunting."

"Steve."

"Sorry, Peggy."

"I want something better than sorry, Steve." Peggy glared at him. He counted himself lucky that she was only mildly angry, and not full-out furious. He was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"A kiss will suffice."

"Huh?!" Steve turned to look at Peggy. She was still glaring at him, but her cheeks had become pink. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"It wouldn't be weird. We're soulmates. But if you don't wa-"

"Ah- no! Peggy! I'm not rejecting the idea! Or you! Ya just startled me… thas' all." Steve muttered, gaining a blush of his own.

"Then can we-"

"Yeah. Never kissed a lady before though, so I can't promise it'll be any good."

"Not even your mother?"

"Don't think she counts. Sides, I'm plannin on kissing you a bit different than I kissed her, Peg."

"Maybe you should show me."

"Huh?" Steve bumbled as he became flustered. Peggy smirked, leaning over him.

"P-Peggy?"

Then her lips were on his, warm and wet. Hesitantly, Steve moved his lips against her. It felt weird and messy, but overall nice. After a minute or so, Peggy pulled away. She smiled at him, looking a bit flushed. Then she burst out laughing.

"You- you- you have lipstick ALL over your mouth!"

"I think that's your fault."

"Blaming the lady? That's not something I'd expect from the righteous Captain America."

"Hush."

Peggy pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket.

"Here. Wipe it off."

Steve took it and began wiping his lips.

"Thanks Peg."

"You're welcome."

"Peggy?"

"Yes, Steve?"

"I'm glad you're my soulmate."

"I am too, Steve. I am too."


End file.
